


Don't Look Now, Mom's a Werewolf!

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: There's one night a month Bruce's mother doesn't say goodnight to him.  One night a month on the full moon.





	Don't Look Now, Mom's a Werewolf!

There is a vague memory Bruce has about moonlit nights, nights when the moon was full and bright. His father would come and tuck him into bed, and give him love from his mother.

“But why won’t she come say goodnight?” Bruce asked.

“She has something she needs to do tonight,” Thomas would say. “Besides, it’s only one night a month.”

That never really satisfied Bruce, but he accepted it well enough.

Then, one night, after his father had tucked him in bed and said goodnight, Bruce slipped out of his room. He snuck down the halls to his parents’ bedroom and carefully peeked through the keyhole.

There was his father, sitting at his mother’s dressing table, cleaning her hairbrush. He set it aside and stood, laying out a nightgown for her. Bruce couldn’t see his mother in the room. In fact, he couldn’t hear any sign of her.

Something howled in the night, and Thomas looked out the window. Bruce desperately wanted to know what was out that window, but his room faced the other direction. Silently, he crept down the hall to an empty guest bedroom and went inside.

The room was musty from being locked up, but the curtains were drawn and the window was visible. He crept to the window, wanting to know what so fascinated his father. Running across the back lawn was a wolf, dark and sleek, its eyes glinting in the moonlight.

It turned towards the manor and Bruce’s breath caught in his throat. It was looking directly at him!

The wolf howled and turned away, running off into the forest beyond the Wayne property.

Bruce ran back to his room, eyes wide with fear. That thing had looked at him, right down to his very soul. He flung himself into his bed and buried his head under the covers. A moment later, his father walked in.

“Bruce? Are you awake?”

Bruce stayed hidden under the blankets, not daring to make a sound. Bruce remained there until his father closed the door and he was alone in his room again.

He knew why his mother couldn’t be there to tuck him in this night. She was out there, running wild and free. He had seen her and she had seen him.

Bruce curled up in his blankets and went to sleep, dreaming of moons and baying wolves, and his mother’s soft pelt beneath his fingers.


End file.
